


Pas De Deux

by Ten of Twelve (enviouspannacotta)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Childhood Dreams, Gen, Pas de deux, dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviouspannacotta/pseuds/Ten%20of%20Twelve
Summary: After the crews altercation with Ares VI and seeing the affect that living his childhood dream had on the commander, Seven attempts to delve into her past and takes up a new hobbie. Dance.Little does she know that learning how to pas de deux comes in handy when a class 9 nebula threatens the ship with theta-ion radiation.





	1. Program: Seven of Nine Beta 12

_Stardate 53314.8_  
_After out encounter with Ares IV and due to the doctor’s persistence, I have decided to take up a childhood dream: dancing. This was brought up because of the commander’s emotional connection towards Ares IV. His childhood dream was to become an architect. The commander asked me of my own and it was to be a ballerina. The childish fantasy is of little interest to me but seeing as I need a place to start, it feels prudent to use ones former dreams as a starting ground. To prepare, I have assimilated 11 gigatons of data on the subject of ballet like types of turns and points. I have also taken into account the health and safety risks in being a dancer. Ballerina's for instance rely on the toe box, an item made of paper which has been stiffened with glue that aims to supports the arch of the dancer’s foot while she is en pointe. Saving up a numerous amount of replicator rations, I have replicated a pair of simple shoes to start, my lessons shall begin tomorrow at 0600 hours._  
_End Log_

Seven takes a pad and leaves the cargo bay. She makes her way down to Holodeck 2. “Computer, play program Seven Of Nine Beta 12” She enters. A large room, wooden flooring. One wall is covered in mirrors. Seven steps into the middle of the floor. She looks around, her eyes scanning for imperfections, “computer, replicate a ballet barre; wooden approximately 1.5 meters long and attach it to northern wall.” The barre appears. Seven walks towards it, she touches it. “Computer, replicate a turn board and place in the north-eastern corner of the room.” Seven pauses, “also a simple beginner’s ballet attire”

“Please specify parameters”

“Something simple and fit for comfort. A simple leotard and leggings” Looking at herself in the mirror opposite, Seven sees herself dressed as she could only imagine her younger self would have wanted. Hair done up, pink leotard and shoes to match with black leggings. She stares at herself for a moment, until “Janeway to Seven of Nine, report to the bridge"

"Acknowledged. Computer save changes and end program.” Seven leaves the Holodeck and proceeded to the turbo-lift. Seven’s mind beings to wonder. She remembered that little girl she used to be. That little girl who loved dancing. The turbo-lift halts and opens. Seven’s mind readjusts, she exists the turbo lift.

“Seven, we’ve detected an anomalous reading, we were hoping for some Borg incite to what it might be?” The Captain hands her a PADD. Seven’s eyebrows furrow and nose wrinkles, “these readings are erratic. This appears to have all the properties of a class 9 nebula but there is a high quantity of theta-ions.”

“Any explanation?” Janeway asks, taking a sip of her coffee. Seven looks at the PADD, tapping through the pages. She looks up at the Captain,

“None, but I will endeavor to investigate Captain.” Seven goes towards the tubro-lift, until the Captain calls her back

“I want Ensign Kala to work with you” Ensign Kala Tarel is an eccentric Bajoran officer who opposes Seven’s cool, almost cold exterior. Seven raises her eyebrow in disbelief.

“Something wrong, Seven?"

“I find it odd that you should put Ensign Kala and I on a mission together, seeing our personalities are very different. I do not think it would be wise.”

“And just who would it be wise to put you with?”

“Ensign Kim or Commander Torres would be better candidates”

“Sorry Seven, Tarel expert knowledge in theta-ions. You’re gonna need her help” Seven sighs out of frustration, but complies. She enters the turbo-lift and proceeds to engineering.

Seven enters engineering. She sees Ensign Kala sitting at her console. "Ensign," Seven called over to her. She looked up. Kala smirks, 

"Morning Seven. What can I do for you?"

"I require your assistance on our new mission. The Captain has made your expertise on theta-ions prevalent, she  _suggested_ that you work with me." Not giving her time to respon Seven thrust the PADD into her hands and said "familiarize yourself with the Data. I am due in Sick Bay. We start work at 0800 hours tomorrow, in Astrometrics" Yes Mam," Seven nodded and left. 


	2. Relationship and Teamwork

“Let’s try this again,” the doctor said, handing Seven back the PADD

“We’ve tried this same conversation 66 times” Seven replies

“And we shall try it anther 67 until you get it right” Seven often found the doctors’ persistence irritating. Especially while having one of her ‘humanity lessons’. This time it’s Relationships and Teamwork. It sounds as crude and as pointless as the other 94, only this time Seven was planning to defuse the doctors irritatingly optimistic attitude with conversation about hobbies instead and discussing her desire to do ballet. However, that all went down the drain when she arrived in sick bay and the doctor was nowhere to be seen. Turns out that Ensign Pollard wasn’t too keen on taking another physical, and in a state of panic turned the doctors program off. Something that hasn’t happened for at least 3 years.

“I fail to see the use of this exercise”

“Working on starship is all about Teamwork Seven. Comminucation.”

“I prefer to work alone” The Doctor sighed at Seven’s lackluster attitude, she was always very distant from her colleges, “working in a team is vital to the flow of the ship,” Seven sighed deeply, her body twitching uncomfortably. The Doctor put the PADD down, “I can see this lesson is going no-where”

“Then there something I was hoping to discuss something with you?”

"Certainly”

“As you recommended, I have deiced to take up a hobby, something from my childhood," The Doctor was grinning with glee, smiling from ear to ear,

“this is wonderful news Seven, so what hobby. Painting, some form of sport”

“Dance”

“Dance?”

“Specifically, Ballet,” the doctor was silent. Seven could see doubt threaded through his expression. He had his doubts.

“Ballet is a tough sport, requires grace and finesse. It’s also incredibly challenging on the human body”

“You doubt I have the capability”

“I am simply saying that you are just coming into your humanity. Your body is still adjusting, ballet would end up putting a considerable amount of strains on certain parts of your body. Ballet dancers require good physical fitness and while yours is practically perfect, I am concerned about the amount of pressure on your legs.” The doctor picked up a PADD and typed, “you need to come and see me before and after your sessions for a checkup”

“My borg physiology should provide me with enough support”

“Not around your feet, which is exceptionally vulnerable to a ballerina” Seven rolled her eyes, frustrated with his over protective feel. “I am proud Seven, you’re branching out into newer territory but just be aware of what you can do”

“Noted” Seven replied, the doctor picked up the PADD smiling

* * *

 

Astrometrics, Seven is working at a console. She is attempting to figure out how the ions are being radiated from the Nebula and if they pose any danger to Voyager and the crew. The theta-ions were drastically increasing, “Seven of Nine to Ensign Kala”

“Ensign Kala”

“I require your assistance here in Astrometrics, I have a collection of readings that I am unable to comprehend”

“I’ll be down as soon as I can, Kala out” Seven returned to the console,

“Computer, run a spectral analysis on the nebula, scan for theta-ions” the computer beeps. Seven continues to download the readings to PADDS. The computers beeps again, “Analysis complete. There is a heavy concentration of Theta ions present in the nebula”

“Place of origin?”

“Unknown” The doors of the astrometrics lab open and Kala enters. She walks over to Seven,

“Any luck?”

“Negative, the computer ran a spectral analysis on the nebula and found a heavy concentration of theta ions”

“Coming from where?” Seven hands Kala the PADD. Kala looks over the information, her eyes stare blankly at the results

“Unknown”

“I’d like to take a look at this on my own if you don’t mind?”

Seven nods “I am due for regeneration, I will be in cargo bay 2” Seven leaves Astrometrics. Seven steps into the turbo-lift, “cargo bay 2”.

 

_Seven of Nine; Personal Log Supplemental_

_The Captian has tasked me with finding the origins of the theta-ion radiating form the nebula. So far Ensign Kala and I have been unsuccessful. I find the Ensigns to be a commendable officer, but rather aloof. She’d much prefer to work alone rather than as a collective. I am due to start my class tomorrow. After speaking to the Doctor, the task maybe more difficult than I planned. I have timed it to awake at 0500, see the doctor before my session and then dance for two hours. By then it should be around 0800 hours and Ensign Kala should have ample information for us to work with._


	3. Annika, Annika Hansen

_Personal Log Stardate 53315.9_

_After regenerating for several hours, the time is 0500. I am due in Sickbay where the doctor can perform a physical before I go to Holodeck 2 for the start of my dance lessons. After that I will be going to the doctor once more. Later I shall be going to astrometric to work with Ensign Kala on decoding her findings. End Log”_

Seven changes into her ballet attire; leggings, leotard and shoes, she places her communicator back on. Seven left and headed for the Turbo-lift. Seven enters sickbay, the doctor is sitting in his office, working at his console. He sees Seven and immediately gets up, “good morning!” he says chirpily, “sleep well”

“my regeneration was adequate” The Doctor took out the tricorder and began scanning.

“You seem normal. Your nanoprodes count is down by 0.4 microns, but that’s nothing to be too concerned about. You are ready to go"

“Thank you Doctor”

"Seven, don’t forget to return after I want to take another scan” the doors closed. Seven proceeded briskly towards the dance studio. She reached Holodeck 2,

“Computer, run Seven of Nine Beta 12 and being lessons” the studio reappeared as once before only this time a holographic version of the great teacher, Julianna Ballard. Julianna Ballard was a dance teacher in the late 22nd Century. She taught the likes of 2216 Olympic Gold Medalist, Maria Zamolodchikova. Ms Ballard was a frim but fair teacher. “Ms Ballard.” Julianna turned around, staring at Seven. Julianna stands straight, her shoulder pushed back. She circles Seven like a vulture, dissecting her piece by piece. She prods Seven’s shoulders and hips, “strong hips, good shoulders. You have brilliant physique, Miss?” Seven opens her mouth but pauses,

“Annika, Annika Hansen” Ms Ballad smiles and takes Sevens hand,

“Well Miss Hansen, there’s not a moment to lose. We stall start with positioning” She moves Seven next to the Barre,

“Now positioning is the basic. It’s the ground of all dance. Position One, stand with heels together and toes facing outwards. Now position two is similar but your feet are apart”

* * *

 

A simple piano medley plays. A metronome ticks. “One and two and three and four and five and again, one and two and three and -” Ms Ballard counted out the beats as Seven went from position one to two to three and so on. “The repetition is good Miss Hansen, makes you remember it better.” The computer beeps, “Ensign Kala to Seven of Nine” “Computer pause program, yes Ensign Kala."

“Sorry to bother you Seven but I’ve found something that I think you should see"

“It’s not a bother at all, I shall be down in a moment”

“Alright Kala out”

“Computer save program and exit” Ensign Kala is in Astrometrics, looking over the readings. Her faced filled with confusion as she re-read and re-scanned the nebula. Seven entered Astrometrics,

“Ensign” Taral looked up at Seven shaking her head,

“I don’t understand Seven, these can’t be theta-ions”

“Explain”

“Well trace amounts theta-xenon is found in nebulas in the delta quadrant. Theta-ions are radioactive molecules that attach to xenon to make theta-xenon, however whatever this is has too much radiation to be theta-xenon.” Seven takes over the console, scanning for herself.

“This is impossible, maybe we misinterpreted the data”

“Or maybe the computers sensors are malfunctioning” Seven turned aggressively towards the ensign,

“Thank you, Ensign, I shall take over from here” Tarla looked at Seven, bewildered and irritated, she was about to leave when The Doctor appears 


End file.
